Long way to go
by ever-joliene
Summary: Being divorced from the love of his life sucks. He wants her back, but that's not very easy. It was Bonnie Bennett after all...
1. Chapter 1

Opening the front door, Bonnie immediately gazed into the most infamous eyes of Mystic Falls.

He did not say a word, just leaned against the door frame with his brawny arms folded under his chest.

The typical half smirk appeared on his rose lips and made his baby blue eyes shine even more.

Annoyed and bored she kept looking at him, waiting for him to say his usual bla bla.

"Judgy", his eyes seductively wandered from her head to her toes. She did not miss that his eyes lingered longer on her boobs. A little too long.

"Eyes up here", she tried to interrupt him.

"And what beautiful eyes", he responded, still focused on her boobs like he had seen them uncovered and braless. Well, he had but who that was not the point.

"Damon", Bonnie tried again and made the mistake to actually moan his name out loud-

"Mhm, say that again", he was now looking directly into her mossy green eyes, "I love it when you say my name. It makes me want to fu..."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Well, now that you're asking I _really_ could use some help. I happen to know a little soldier", he briefly glanced down at his crotch, "that definitely needs you." He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked his bottom lip.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, smiled and went to shut the door right in his face.

"Ah, ah, ah... not so fast", his hand shot out and held the door open, "don't you want to invite me in?"

"Let me think... uhm no."

"Cute", he chuckled and just walked inside her house as if he was living there. He made his way through the hallway to the living room and sat down on the grey couch, right in front of the 60 inch flat screen tv.

"Since when do you watch the _'Walking dead'_, Bonfire", he asked and turned off the tv.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and joined him on the couch. She made sure not sit right next to him but of course he was not having it. Two seconds later he was next to her again, making sure that their thighs were touching.

"Why did you turn the tv off? I wanted to watch that."

"I missed that episode and you know how much I hate missing the beginning", he explained and placed his hand on her naked thigh. He was so happy that she wore her short boy shorts, which by the way looked amazing on her.

"Whatever", she rolled her eyes again, "you still did not tell me why you're here."

"Well my little BonBon you never asked me, but now that you we're at that subject... I wanted to see you. Plain and simple." A warm smile appeared on his face and softly stroked her inner thigh.

"Plain and simple... Damon, it should not be that way and you know it", she said but could not help but enjoying his strong hand on her skin.

"Why shouldn't it be", he questioned.

"We discussed it already like a thousand times, this is not how divorced people act."

"Just because _you're _divorced doesn't we cannot see each other."

"Yeah, but I divorced you and normally it means, that we would do everything in our power to avoid each other, just like normal couples."

"You forgot that we're not a normal couple, honey and we'll never be", he winked at her and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose.

Damon threw his arm around his ex- wife's shoulder and squeezed her tightly.

"You smell wonderful", he stated as he hid his face in her wavey, almost messy hair.

"I bought a new shampoo. Guess the flavour."

"Hm, I would rather undress you and take another bath with you", he whispered into her ear. The hand that was previously playing with her thigh, crawled up and under her tank top. He quickly grabbed her left bra covered boob, kneading it gently.

"You know you can't resist me, baby", he continued before she could form any words. "Give in to me."

Bonnie swallowed hard. He was right, she could not resist him, she never could in all these years they were together.

"No", she somehow mumbled, knowing that he would hear her.

"Please," he begged and oh damn, a hell of a beg.

A begging Damon Salvatore was so incredibly hot.

One word. Just this one word and he had her. He did not use that word very often, it made him seem so weak and Bonnie knew it.

It was a huge turn on, if you ask her. For someone who constantly claimed to be in control of everything, it was fascinating to see how weak he got when it came to Bonnie.

She was his weakness. His everything. His one and only.

And Damon Salvatore would do everything to make her his again.

Be sure about it.

...

**Hi guys, I decided to write a new story inspired by Lapis Love's '30 shades of Red', but without Christian Grey. Just Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and co.**

**By the way, I stopped watching TVD after season 2, so I will not stick to the tv show...**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it at least a little bit and that I'll still get some reviews although Lapis Love deserves them all for her best story :)**

**-E-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie always said to herself that she would never to get married.

That was before she met Damon.

Getting married was a necessity for those couples who did not have enough faith in their partners, thinking they might cheat on them. All in all a marriage shrunk down to a little piece of paper, not for themselves but more for the government and for taxes. Fairly unromantic, so Bonnie decided not to get married.

By the way she was not surrounded by one single picture perfect family.

Her mother left years ago, leaving Bonnie and her father alone but to raise Jamie instead of her own daughter. Her father decided to find his distraction in his work and leaving Bonnie at her grandmother's. Sadly, she died way too early and Bonnie was all alone again.

Her best friend's did not have it any better. Elena and Jeremy were fosters, Caroline's parents were divorced, Matt took care of himself after his mother left to party with younger men and Tyler was more or less ignored by his father.

Hence, it was understandable that Bonnie has lost the faith in a happy marriage and the so called happily ever after.

And then Damon came into her life. She hated him and he was the guy with a sense of danger that she did not want to get involve with.

But Damon was not having it. Her sassy attitude and her witchy power attracted him and every time she rejected him or fought with him, it made him want her even more. She was the only one who could hold a candle to him and challenge him. And after two freaking years of winding her up she finally agreed to go on a date with him. Two fucking years and several attemps until she said yes.

It was the most unbelievable first date she ever had. He was staring at her all the time, making her feel like she was the next meal on his list and in the end of the day she actually was. Bonnie was slightly drunk, he carried her home and all of the sudden his head was stuck between her thighs. He licked her like his favourite lollipop and made her cum more than she could count. But before it went any further she fell asleep, leaving Damon only half satisfied to take care of himself.

_Groaning and shifting in the bed Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and gazed into two baby blues._

_"Morning", she yawned, got up from bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeths. It was weird, but she even had her own teethbrush at the Boarding House, because of the 'girl's nights' she spent with Elena. Well, that's what she told herself but everyone else knew that was already sleeping in Damon's bed but still refused to date him._

_When she came back from the bathroom Damon was following her every move. He did not say a word, just observed her and folded his arms under his neck. _

_"Come here", he eventually said with a seductive voice._

_"Why", she asked and approached the bed nonetheless._

_"Because", Damon started, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on his hips to straddle him, "I was not done with you."_

_"Ah that... don't you think last night got a little out of hand", she asked and let her hands stroke over his masculin chest._

_He thrusted upward and made her feel his hardness._

_"Absolutely not. In fact it did not go far enough, Bon."_

_He repeated his move once, twice and at the third time she was moaning and starting to get wet. _

_"I want you so much", he whispered into her ears as he sat up, pushing her hips back and forth on his crotch. _

_"Damon", Bonnie sighed and burried her hands in his shiny black hair._

_"Have sex with me", he gazed into her eyes, "just once, that's all I need."_

_Bonnie laughed. _

_"What's so funny", he asked confused._

_"You're not a one- time- guy, Damon."_

_"Okay, I probably lied, because now that I have you I will not let you go", he winked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Just because I went on one date with you, doesn't mean that we're acutally a couple."_

_"Oh, I have faith that it will come soon", he kissed the tip of her nose. _

_"Someone's very determined."_

_"Determination is my second name, honey... and now kiss me", he responded and pursed his lips, waiting for a kiss that would lead to more._

That was six years ago and Bonnie still remembered that day like it was yesterday. That day he told her that he loved her, more than he ever loved anyone before. Bonnie was the first woman who did not use him, she would not see him as the second best or chose Stefan the goodie over him. He loved her with his whole heart and she loved him back, everything else was secondary to him.

That was why he finally made the move to propose to her, even though she claimed that she did not want to get married. But when he knealt in front of her, her face told him another story. She was happy, she wanted it and she had waited for this.

Three months later they were married and they were happier than before.

But things started to change when Elena was sired to Damon, much to Bonnie's displeasure. She would burst into their room whenever she wanted, disturb the married couple's alonetime and do anything to be near to Damon.

When Elena's feelings for the older Salvatore brother grew Bonnie had enough. She had asked Damon often enough to do something against the sirebond, but after over six months of fighting and arguing, she packed her clothes and left Mystic Falls.

...

**Thanks for the reviews guy, I hope this chapter gets one or two. Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**-E-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was devastated when he came home. His wife was nowhere to find, not at the Boarding House where they lived and not at any of her friends houses. He went crazy when Caroline finally hand him over a letter from Bonnie, saying that she had enough of Elena and the fucking sirebond. That she did not want to leave but she was not happy anymore and that leaving Mystic Falls was the only and best way to rescue their marriage.

Nonetheless she added the divorce papers. She wrote him, that the only way to stay in contact with her was to sign the papers. That would be the only way she would tell him where was living now.

Damon hated doing that, but he needed to see his wife again, so after weeks of not being able to find her, he signed the papers. Since he did not have her adress he gave the papers to Caroline, who reavealed that Bonnie had moved to New York City.

As soon as he got home he booked the next flight, packed all of his clothes and went to find his Bonnie.

That was a few months ago.

Since he arrived in New York he made sure to show his affection for her evry day. To him, she was still his wife and the only woman who made him happy. He needed her in his life and he would not give up until they were legally married again.

"Lucy called me two days ago", Bonnie explained as she sat at the dining table. Damon had made some pancakes with blueberries.

He raised a brow and waited for her to continue.

"She said that you were asking for some help to break the sirebond."

He nodded. "Yep, it has to be done."

She smiled, that was the Damon she loved and knew so well. He would do anything to win her heart back.

"What about Elena", she cleared her throat. Actually she did not want to issue Elena and all the pain but deep inside her, she kind of missed her former best friend.

"I haven't spoken to her. You know that... but Stefan told me that she coping kinda", he shrugged his shoulder. It was like he did not care about Elena anymore but Bonnie knew better. He was obsessed with Kathrine and later with Elena, something like that does not just go away. But he truely loved Bonnie, way more than he had loved them. If proving his love for Bonnie meant for him to never see Elena again he would glady do it. That was why he agreed to the divorce and why he even left his younger brother back in Mystic Falls to follow Bonnie to New York.

Stefan did not take it very well. But let's not get there now.

"So he's still talking to her?"

"Yeah, kind of. Not like he wants to but you know Elena, annoying as always."

"Yeah", Bonnie only said and continued eating her food. "I want this to be over", she said quietly. The last year has been really exhausting.

"I know and I want this, too. I should have called Lucy the day we found out about the bond... it's my fault that you've been going through all this shit."

"It's not just your fault Damon, otherwise I wouldn't have told you where I am."

He smiled, bent over the table and kissed her on her full lips.

"What are our plans for today", he asked changing the topic. Talking about their divorce something he hated, it made him sick to the stomach thinking that he almost lost the love of his life to some fucking accidental bond.

"Who said we're doing something together?"

"We're married, we do everything together."

"Not anymore", she grinned at him clearly making a joke. Although they signed the divorced papers it still felt like old days. Especially since Damon was in New York with her, no Elena far and wide. Best place ever.

"Honey bunny, we both know that we're not going to stay divorced for long."

"Are you proposing", Bonnie raised a brow.

Damon moved around the table until he stood in front of her. He grabbed her right hand, stroked in softly and got down to his knee.

"Bonnie Bennett, you sweet, intelligent and very hot woman..."

"Damon...", she giggled.

"In case you didn't know, I was the luckiest guy on earth when we were married. I would propose every single day to you if that's what you want from me. I would do anything in my power to make us happy again." His eyes were shining, as he looked up to her.

Bonnie felt tears coming up, but she did not want to cry so she touched his cheeks.

"I know. I love you", she whispered against his lips as she kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too", was all she heard before he picked her up bridal style. They even continued kissing when he carried her back to the bedroom.

...

**So Damon and Bonnie live in New York now and they don't plan to go back to Mystic Falls... but there is Stefan and of course the Elena problem...**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**-E-J**


End file.
